TobiDei Scenarios
by WoodenWalnut
Summary: Short scenarios people suggest to me, rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1: I Love You

**Note:** This is going to be a collection of short scenarios, the first two are ones my friend suggested (They are super corny tbh.) Feel free to suggest more, but try to keep it on the simple side so one chapter doesn't end up being too long. Thanks and enjoy!

 **TobiDei Scenario 1:**

 **Responding Incorrectly to "I Love You."**

"What did you just say, un?" Deidara whispered in disbelief. Nervous hands fumbling against the wall he had backed into, as if he were reaching for a non-existent doorknob in an attempt to escape.

"W-What do you think-" The blond's voice trailed off. "Who do you think-" He attempted to correct his jumbled thoughts.

It was true that the teen had always enjoyed admiration, but this seemed to be a little much for him. The masked man's words echoing throughout his mind as he attempted to make sense of it all. There was no way he actually meant it, right?

"Don't… Don't mess with me…" Deidara's voice now a broken mess, more emotion escaping than he wanted.

The blond was sure someone had detonated a bomb within him, his chest now pounding so hard it felt like he might blow. Why was his heart beating so fast, anyways? Perhaps it was from Tobi's lack of response, the taller man did not repeat himself or even clarify, he simply watched as the teen suffered.

"W-What are you staring at? Why won't you answer me?!" Deidara barked as he averted his gaze. Eye's darting around the dimly lite room, desperate for anything to look at besides the man who confronted him.

The blond now painfully aware of how hot his face burned, the embarrassment now sinking in. Desperately trying to hide behind his bangs, the teen choose to remain silent for a bit. All he could do was hope for his partner would respond with a, "Just kidding!"

Deidara's face turning a darker shade of red as he felt Tobi's hand fall gently on his cheek, pushing golden hair out of view and tucking it behind a flustered ear.

"I said… I love you, Deidara." The masked man's voice cut in, his words impaling Deidara through the heart.

The blond's face fire red as his eyes stay widen in disbelief, sweat running down his jaw before his lips began to quiver. The teen returned his gaze to the taller man, unable to speak, his thoughts raced for a solution.

Several moments passed before Deidara could talk again, the feeling of something caught in his throat made his words come out hoarsely. "...Why?" Was all he managed to get out, his chest heavy with unknown sadness.

A small chuckle escaped Tobi as he ran a hand up the blond's cheek, wiping away a tear that not even Deidara was aware of. "Why wouldn't I?" The masked man spoke quietly, but with truth in his tone, somehow making the teen feel more at ease.

Without saying a word, the blond threw himself into the other man's arms, burying his face in the warmth of his partner's chest. Although the teen didn't reciprocate Tobi's statement, the desperate hands that clung tightly around the taller man told him all he needed to know.


	2. Chapter 2: Holding Hands

**TobiDei Scenario 2:**

 **Holding Hands for The First Time**

The two still had a long ways to travel before they reached their destination. Sure, it was tedious to have to do so much walking but they couldn't afford to make themselves known by flying atop Deidara's clay. They needed to remained undetected for the time being so traveling along small dirt roads was their best bet.

It was becoming incredibly unbearable to have to walk for so long, yet the blond couldn't bring himself to complain too much considering how nice it felt today. However, good weather wouldn't stop his partner from complaining. The masked man had attempted to stop the two every chance he got, his short attention span more apparent than ever on these long trips.

"What are you doing!?" The teen growled as he turned around to fetch his partner, who had stopped to watch a rabbit fumble in the bushes. "If you don't get it together I'm seriously going to leave you behind, un." The blond threatened as he approached the taller man.

"Why are you always in such a rush, Deidara-senpai? I'm tired why can't we take a break?" Tobi whined, his hands now cupped behind his head.

The frown on Deidara's face growing more apparent as he spoke. "With how side tracked you've been today I say you've had plenty of breaks, un." The teen nodding to himself as if he were agreeing with his own statement.

The masked man exhaled dramatically but eventually followed behind the blond once more. Deidara slightly pleased with himself that he was able to kick his partner into shape. That feeling didn't last for long though, because before the teen knew it Tobi was distracted once again, this time by a bee hive.

"Hey! What did I tell you?!" Deidara shouted as he trekked back over to his partner. "I said I'm gonna leave you behind, un."

Even though the teen didn't openly admit it, the truth was he wanted to take a break too. He was also getting tired of trying to be "the bigger man" in this situation. If Tobi got side tracked again, Deidara was sure to reach his breaking point. It was then that the blond had an idea of how he could keep tabs on his partner. Without thinking it through the teen reached down to grab Tobi's hand, the boldness of his action not really reaching him yet.

"Huh?" The taller man stood confused as Deidara's hand gently cupped his palm.

"Come on, let's get going already, un. If we hurry we can make it before sundown." The blond stated, his hand gripping tighter around Tobi's, pulling him to follow.

"Whoa- Deidara-senpai, what are you doing?" The masked man questioned as he stumbled to keep up with the teen.

"What do you mean? It's not my fault I'm forced to babysit you." Deidara huffed, finally slowing his pace to allow his partner to walk alongside him.

Tobi silently puzzled as to why the teen would hold his hand out of the blue like that. It seems he was completely oblivious to the situation, yet the taller man couldn't help but feel slightly excited by his advances.

The two of them continued down the dirt road in silence. Accidentally exchanging awkward glances on more than one occasion, causing the embarrassment of the situation to finally hit the blond. However, he told himself it was too late to give in, he was going to fully commit even if it killed him.

Without warming, the masked man adjusted his grip, intertwining their fingers together. This caught the teen off guard, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks soon after. Deidara felt that this was necessary to keep them both moving without any distractions, yet it was beginning to feel like a distraction on it's own having their hands joined like this.

After several long minutes the tension seemed to ease up a bit, the two of them even sharing a small conversation about their mission.

The team did eventually stop to take a much needed break, once they were ready to head out again there were no complaints from either party. And this time their hands willingly joined each other without a rhyme or reason.


End file.
